mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Linux Anna
Linux Anna is a Linux text-to-speech voice and one of the main antagonists in Wonka0111's TTS series, especially Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. She is voiced by the Adult Female #2, American English Speakonia voice. History Linux Anna began her existence as Microsoft Anna, the Text-To-Speech Voice created by the evil Steve Ballmer to rule over Windows Vista. In "Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure," it was revealed that she was created in order to inflict Vista's ultimate torture on blind people, and was born after Ballmer and Tux kidnapped and cloned Microsoft Mary. After Ballmer had Tux drop an Atomic WTF Bomb on the second Windows Vista Creation Factory, in which Ballmer himself was killed, Anna converted to Linux after Vista's ultimate destruction. As a result, her name changed to Linux Anna and her voice changed as well. (Interestingly, when Microsoft Mike temporarily became Macintosh Mike due to a similar transformation, his voice did not change.) She was later defeated by Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary after they fused into Microsoft Samikary and unleashed a SamRoll on her. Within her computer error jail cell, Microsoft Sam forced her to read errors, the same types of errors that he and his friends were constantly forced to deal with every day on YouTube videos. However, when the Diarrhea Death Star destroyed Earth, she was released from her prison when the blast failed to affect the cell in any way other than opening the door for some random reason. She then found a conveniently placed spaceship outside, which she used to travel to her secret base on Mars 2. Here, she succeeded in capturing Microsoft Mike and Mary, along with the superhero Microsoft Geezer, and revealed her evil plans to them. Evil Plans In "Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure Episode 3," Linux Anna elaborated on her two evil plans to her prisoners, as required by the "Official Evil Villain Handbook, 7th Edition." Her first was the terraforming of Mars 2, to make it resemble Earth, which didn't seem very evil until she revealed that she had also made a "major modification" to the planet: causing its continents to have Tux faces. Her second plan was a result of her finding Jokermingo0044's assembly instructions for the Diarrhea Death Star II. Due to her low budget, she was forced to construct an inferior model of the Diarrhea Death Star, which was little more than a reactor core, a small area of crew quarters, a dumping toilet, and the methane penguin superlaser. The Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition destroyed their ROFLliner, along with Bob their navigator who was then presumed dead, but failed to destroy its next target, the Thunderbirds101 TV Space Station due to its being made out of inferior materials. After this failure, she then dispatched her Tux clones in their fleet of USB-drive starships to invade Earth 2. Demise It was revealed in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S7EP5 - Part 1) that AT&T Mike killed Linux Anna off. However, she has appeared again in Part 2, sending Sam even more errors, which has led to the suspicion that she may be almost as invincible as Sam. Facts and Trivia Linux Anna is the first character in Wonka0111's series to have an original name. (Followed by Microsoft Geezer in the same episode that she was introduced.) Linux Anna is currently the commander of many Atomic WTF bombs and Tux clones. She and a random Tux clone are the parents of the infamous troll Satamingo0066. She has also sent Sam many errors throughout the course of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Seasons 5 and 6. She cannot say "Roflcopter" correctly; instead, she pronounces it "Rofelecopter." As Microsoft Anna, she pronounced the word "R O Fel Copter." Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Linux Characters